Illusion d'optique
by sushinou21
Summary: A dix-neuf ans, Sasuke Uchiwa est à bout. Il déteste tous sentiments, qu'ils soient amicaux ou amoureux, qui ne sont que chimère à ses yeux. Il s'enfonce peu à peu dans la solitude et la haine envers tout. Attention présence de vocabulaire adultère YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

**Merci a ma bêta-lectrice qui fait un travail de fou *te fait des bisous***

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

**-Chapitre 1-**

**L'amour et l'amitié**

L'amitié... Quel sentiment abstrait aussi éphémère que faux. Une sorte de promesse bien vite oubliée dans les limbes de l'égoïsme. Un début rapide pour une fin violente. Tant de mots, d'expressions qui servent à décrire ce sentiment dérisoire. Une illusion prenante qui nous brise plus qu'elle ne nous fait vivre. On se croit être votre ami, on se dit être votre ami mais au final, on ne vous dit ça que pour vous faire encore plus de mal. Personne ne vous veut du bien, tout le monde veut vous détruire.

Détruire les gens pour ne pas qu'ils nous détruisent, voilà ce qu'il est advenu de notre monde. Un cercle vicieux qui vous oblige à faire du mal pour ne pas avoir mal. Un monde où seule votre famille vous veut du bien, prend soin de vous et vous chérit jusqu'à en mourir. L'amour est un sentiment pur, celui des parents envers leurs enfants et vice-versa. L'amour est beau et rempli de joie mais souvent, comme l'amitié, ce n'est qu'illusion. Je déteste l'amour autant que l'amitié, deux sentiments qui ne servent qu'à vous détruire et vous pourrir.

Ce ne sont que des apparences, des faux-semblants. Tout le monde est gentil avec tout le monde. Que c'est écœurant, y penser me donne la nausée. Quand on me dit vouloir être mon ami, j'en ris. Quand on me dit m'aimer, cela provoque une envie de cracher à la figure de la personne qui affirme cela. Que des mensonges. Ces sentiments, je n'en veux pas, je n'en veux plus. Trop de gens m'ont dit être mon ami, trop ont dit m'aimer mais tous mentaient. Ils n'en avaient qu'après mon argent.

Fils d'un directeur d'une des plus grandes entreprises mondiales, d'une mère reconnue pour sa voix et d'un frère connu dans le mannequinat, j'ai de quoi être envié niveau argent. Mais moi je n'ai que faire de cet argent, je veux simplement qu'on m'oublie. Qu'on oublie le deuxième fils Uchiwa, lui et ses petites ambitions. J'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis grand d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et je pèse quatre-vingt sept kilos. Brun aux yeux noirs, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, j'ai un physique très avantageux.

Je vis seul dans la petite ville de Kyoto, oui petite comparée à celle où vivent mes parents et mon frère. Eux habitent New York. Loin de moi et je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai l'occasion de voir ma mère deux fois par an maximum, entre deux de ses tournées. Oui, niveau famille, je n'ai pas été gâté, mais ma vie loin d'eux et leurs faux-semblants me convient parfaitement. Je n'ai pas « d'amis » et je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Les gens ne me voient et me reconnaissent que par le biais de mes parents ou de mon frère.

Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas d'une vie comme celle-là. Moi, ma vie se résume à se lever le matin, prendre une douche, manger un bout, aller à la fac, bosser mes cours en rentrant, manger un bout et pour finir... Continuer à écrire. J'aime lire, mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est écrire. La douleur, la peur, les regrets, la haine, voilà les sentiments qui animent ma vie et j'aime les partager, même si je sais que personne ne les connaîtra jamais.

Je ne vous ai pas encore donné mon prénom, je m'appelle Sasuke et ce que je suis en train d'écrire est un journal ou une biographie ; au fond, je me fous du nom que cela peut porter. J'étudie à la fac de Konoha, l'une des plus grandes et réputées facs du Japon. J'étudie la les lettres, ce qui est tout à fait normal car je veux devenir écrivain et gagner ma vie comme cela. Je ne veux pas d'une grande vie où je serais adulé et vénéré.

Je ne veux pas trouver la femme de ma vie, l'épouser et l'engrosser. Non, je ne veux rien de cela. Ce que je veux, c'est écrire pour me vider la tête, écrire pour le plaisir et non pour le succès. Je ne veux pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Oui, je veux vivre seul et isolé du monde, être sur mon petit nuage sans que l'on me rappelle à l'ordre et que l'on me ramène à la réalité. L'une des choses que je déteste le plus, c'est que l'on me donne des ordres, que l'on me dicte ma vie.

Mon père a bien essayé maintes et maintes fois mais il n'y est jamais parvenu et m'a abandonné ici. J'ai tant de choses à lui reprocher en y repensant, mais bon, je n'ai que faire de lui et des deux autres, maintenant. Demain commence ma deuxième année à la fac, il ne me tarde pas tellement que ça. De toute façon, je vais revoir tous les hypocrites du bahut. Pas un pour rattraper les autres, surtout ces filles qui sont ma foi très inventives pour me dégoûter encore plus de la gente féminine.

Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas précisé : je suis plutôt côté garçons, une autre raison de l'abandon de mes parents, du moins je pense. Mais voyez-vous, les garçons avec moi ne sont pas là pour me séduire ou bien me posséder. Eux, tout ce qui les intéresse, comme moi d'ailleurs, c'est une bonne partie de jambes en l'air sans sentiments ni lendemain. Je ne cherche pas de relation fixe et stable, je fais ça juste que pour vider le trop plein d'hormones accumulé. Eh oui, ne nous leurrons pas, tout homme a besoin de rapports sexuels pour se sentir un tant soit peu bien.

Il se fait tard maintenant, déjà une heure trente du matin ; comme quoi, quand on est profondément passionné par un sujet, on ne voit pas les heures défiler. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit, ou journée selon le moment où vous me lirez et à demain.

-Chapitre 1 fin-

**Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

**-Chapitre 2-**

**L'azur de ses yeux**

Cette journée-là, tout a commencé comme d'habitude. Rien n'a changé, je me suis levé, douché et ai déjeuné avant de partir en cours. Rien de grandiose jusqu'à maintenant. Je me suis levé à six heures cinquante-quatre après que le réveil ait sonné à six heures cinquante. Je suis allé sous le douche, me suis lavé avec le même shampoing, le même gel douche que tous les autres matins depuis que je vis seul. Je me suis attablé et ai mangé mes miel pops, comme tous les matin depuis ma tendre enfance.

Bizarrement, c'est la seule habitude que j'ai gardée de mon enfance ; le reste de mes souvenirs (je les ai tous) a été oublié. Je n'aime pas me souvenir, je trouve que les souvenirs sont comme les sentiments, ils font plus souffrir que sourire. Pour moi, le mot souvenir est aussi égal au mot regret. Et puis à quoi nous servent-ils ? Juste à s'apitoyer sur notre sort quand notre situation était meilleure avant,à nous dire « et si j'avais fait ci… » « et si j'avais dit ça… ».

Je ne m'encombre pas de tout ça et je ne le veux surtout pas. Et puis à quoi cela me servirais /servirait de me pourrir la vie seul alors que les gens autour de moi s'en chargent ? Donc je disais : j'ai déjeuné puis je suis parti à la fac en voiture. Eh oui, un gosse de riche a bien une voiture à lui seul. Ah je ne vous ai pas dit : tous les mois, mes parents m'envoient de l'argent pour que je puisse vivre seul. Mille deux cents euros par mois, loyer, électricité et eau déjà payés ; de quoi faire bien gosse de riche, quoi.

Bref, j'ai donc pris ma voiture pour aller à la fac, je me suis garé et suis entré dans le bâtiment. J'ai d'abord cherché mon nom dans la liste des groupes puis je me suis rendu à ma salle de cours, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, quoi. Je me suis assis, le prof a commencé son discours et la matinée est passée. En simple, une journée de rentrée scolaire. Pour le déjeuner, je suis rentré chez moi pour manger, des ramen. Quel déjeuner de chef, vous allez me dire.

Dans l'après-midi, je suis retourné en cours. Littérature avec Kakashi-sensei : il a beau arriver en retard, vous ne pouvez jamais vous endormir pendant ses cours. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui ? La sexualité dans la littérature, passionnant non ? En tous cas, le prof appréciait ce sujet, cela se sentait. Mais face à l'enthousiasme inexistant de la classe, il s'est vite calmé. Ensuite, cours de sport avec Gai-sensei.

Sur deux heures de cours, une heure et demie à nous faire un grand discours sur la flamme de la jeunesse et la joie de la vitalité procréatrice des jeunes étalons. Je ne vous avais pas prévenus : de nos jours, les professeurs sont très insistants sur la sexualité et ses dangers. Personnellement, je ne vois pas à quoi cela me servirait puisque je n'ai que des relations avec des garçons et je me protège toujours. Je n'ai pas envie de choper une merde et de finir ma vie dans un lit d'hôpital.

Et puis donc la demi-heure qui nous restait, nous l'avons passée dans le vestiaire pour nous changer. Une fois les cours de la journée finis, j'allais partir de la fac quand quelqu'un m'a percuté. Nous sommes tombés puis nous nous sommes relevés et à partir de ce moment-là, je crois que ma vie a commencé à changer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais quelque chose de captivant, d'envoûtant et désirable.

En un regard, je voulais le posséder, je le voulais pour moi et moi seul. Deux perles d'un bleu azur époustouflant, une peau caramel et une touffe blonde en guise de cheveux. A dix-neuf ans et deux mois, je venais enfin de découvrir l'effet des papillons dans le bas-ventre. Il était fascinant. Peu de vocabulaire peut décrire ce que j'ai vu et ressenti : un mélange de plein de sentiments inconnus et de chaleurs exquises.

L'azur de ses yeux était si envoûtant, si passionnant, si attirant. Les perles d'eau salée aux bords de ses yeux ne le rendaient qu'encore plus beau. Pourquoi cet ange blond pleurait-il ? Qui avait fait un tel affront que celui de le blesser ? Je me sentais tout à coup pousser des ailes et un côté protecteur, j'en voulais encore plus au monde entier d'avoir fait pleurer cet être si pur d'apparence. Nous nous sommes observés un court instant puis il est parti aussi vite qu'il était rentré dans mon esprit.

Ce soir-là, je suis rentré et j'ai presque fait comme d'habitude. J'ai fait mes devoirs, j'ai mangé, mais au lieu de me mettre à écrire de suite, je me suis laissé aller à penser à lui. Quel est son prénom ? Son âge ? Est-ce qu'il a une personne qui compte beaucoup pour lui dans sa vie à part sa famille ? Vit-il toujours avec ses parents ? Tant de questions qui tournent dans ma tête sans aucune réponse pour le moment.

Je me suis promis que si un jour j'avais une occasion de lui parler, je lui poserais toutes ces questions. C'est après avoir décidé ceci que je me suis mis à écrire et voilà où nous en sommes. Je ne sais pas la signification de tout ce que j'ai ressenti en le regardant. Je ne sais même pas si je veux avoir de réponse sur ces choses-là. La seule chose qui m'obsède pour le moment est de les recroiser, lui et l'azur de ses yeux, son teint caramel et sa tignasse blonde.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il sèche ses larmes, de déposer un délicat baiser dans ses cheveux et de lui dire que tout va bien, que je suis là. Je ne pense qu'à lui, bel inconnu qu'il est.

-Chapitre 2 fin-

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu sais mon ange …**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

- Chapitre 3 -

Sept, le nombre de jours après notre première rencontre. Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, il n'a jamais quitté mes pensées. Je me suis toujours dit, et je l'ai toujours pensé au plus profond de moi, que jamais au grand jamais je ne m'attacherais à quelqu'un au point de penser à lui tout le temps. Mais le destin, en ayant décidé autrement, me laisse me noyer dans cet océan de sensations et de sentiments.

Tous les jours depuis cet instant-là, dès que je vois des cheveux blonds, je regarde si ce n'est pas toi.

Mais je suis un peu plus déçu de jour en jour. Tu sais Mon ange, eh oui, c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné ne sachant pas son prénom. Pourquoi mon ange ? Car tout simplement pour moi c'en est un. Il est aussi blond que le soleil d'été et il a des yeux aussi azur que le bleu du ciel ou de la mer. Il est l'été, je suis l'hiver. Il est le jour, je suis la nuit. Il est le soleil, je suis la lune. Il a une peau miel, j'en ai une pâle comme de la porcelaine. Il est mon contraire. …

Tu sais, je voudrais simplement découvrir ton prénom, connaître ta section.

Pourquoi sa section ? Juste pour l'observer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence, je ne veux pas entrer dans sa vie, juste l'observer. Il m'intrigue, il m'attire. …

Tu sais mon ange, il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu l'un de mes amants. Quand il me touchait, quand il m'excitait, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Si tu le savais, peut être trouverais-tu ça dégoûtant mais comme tu ne le sauras jamais. J'ai joui en pensant à toi mais je n'ai pas pu crier ton prénom puisque je ne le sais pas encore. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je prends autant mon pied dans cet acte.

Après l'acte, mon amant m'a dit qu'il me trouvait bien pensif ; je lui ai répondu que je pensais à quelqu'un et là, il m'a demandé si j'étais tombé amoureux. Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre, pas que je n'en ai pas eu envie de lui répondre. Mais plutôt que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'avais beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, je n'y voyais aucune réponse. Il est parti sans me poser aucune autre question, il n'avait pas besoin : je me les posais à sa place. Hier, un autre amant est venu. Il m'a touché, léché mais il n'a pas réussi à m'exciter. Il s'est vexé et est parti en me disant de ne plus jamais le contacter.

Je le comprends un peu le pauvre s'il s'agissait de moi vis-à-vis de toi, je m'en serais vexé. Quand j'étais en cours, j'écoutais à peine, plus occupé à scruter l'extérieur pour te chercher. Mon ange, sais-tu ce que cela fait de chercher désespérément un être dont on ne connaît que son apparence ? Non, sans doute pas. Et toi, penses-tu à moi ? Te demandes-tu quel est mon prénom? Où je vis ? Si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Dans quelle section je suis ? Non, je ne pense pas non plus. A part que tu as dû remarquer la ressemblance frappante avec ma famille et que tu sais déjà mon prénom grâce aux médias.

Quoique les médias ne me tournent pas trop autour, sauf bien sûr quand ma famille fait éclater un scandale. Ce qui n'arrive que très rarement, sauf quand mon frère fait ses caprices de gamin pourri gâté. Moi je ne suis pas capricieux, je suis juste asocial et très méfiant. Tu sais, j'ai envie qu'on aille dans un endroit éloigné de tout, même sur le bord de mer d'une île déserte. Je serais assis et toi couché la tête sur mes genoux. Tu me parlerais de tout et de rien et moi je te répondrais. Tu me raconterais ta vie et je te raconterais la mienne.

Tu sais, je n'aime pas les endroits fréquentés mais je pense que pour toi j'irais n'importe où. Je me mets à rire tout seul. Mais que m'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi je ressens ça ? Pourquoi ai-je ce besoin et cette envie de te revoir ? Sors de ma tête ! Je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi, je ne veux pas devenir ton ami, je ne veux pas de tout ça. J'ai peur, je pleure. Je ne veux plus souffrir ; si tu savais à quel point j'ai souffert, si seulement tu savais, mon ange. Tu dois sortir de mes pensées, de mes écrits, de ma vie. Je ne veux plus penser à toi, je ne veux plus avoir ces envies de te prendre dans mes bras même l'instant d'une seconde.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai l'impression de vivre un enfer. Quand je pense à toi, je me sens bien, je me sens entier mais quand je reviens à la réalité, mon cœur se serre, mes larmes coulent et mon envie de crier et /est encore plus forte. J'ai envie de crier au monde entier combien je me sens mal, combien j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Peut être aurais-je dû choisir des études pour devenir chanteur et crier au monde entier ma haine et ma souffrance mais au final, je préfère les écrire sur un bout de papier. Tu sais, ça fait la cinquième fois que je recommence à écrire ce soir.

A chaque fois que je me relisais, je trouvais que mes paroles n'étaient pas assez profondes pour décrire ce que je ressens réellement. Cinq fois que je ne parle que de toi, rien que toi. Bon, j'avoue j'ai parlé un peu de mes ex-amants. Pourquoi je dis ex ? Car tout simplement c'est fini, je n'ai plus envie de le faire juste pour me vider. Je sais, je suis un peu cru dans mon langage mais il faut dire les choses comme elles le sont. Pour le moment, tu es la seule personne avec qui je voudrais faire réellement l'amour et non juste baiser pour baiser.

- Chapitre 3 Fin -

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	4. Chapter 4

**La bibliothèque**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

- Chapitre 4 -

Mon ange. Non, devrais-je plutôt dire Naruto. Eh oui, aujourd'hui j'ai enfin pu savoir ton prénom. Comment cela se ait-il ? Tout simplement car la chance m'a enfin souri. J'étais à la bibliothèque à travailler sur ma dissertation quand j'ai entendu des personnes s'asseoir à un table à côté de la mienne. Au départ, je n'ai pas levé le nez de mes feuilles, trop concentré sur ce que je racontais puis j'ai entendu une magnifique voix. Intrigué, je me suis retourné et j'ai plongé dans tes yeux. Je me suis senti chamboulé, j'étais si heureux d'enfin pouvoir revoir ton visage.

Je ne t'ai observé que l'espace d'un instant. Résigné, je me suis retourné comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas paraître suspect mais au fond de moi, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Je venais enfin de te revoir, toi que je cherchais depuis deux semaines, et tu apparaissais tel un ange tombant du ciel. Je sais, je ne suis pas très inventif sur cette comparaison mais bon. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et j'ai continué mon devoir tout en vous écoutant, toi et les personnes qui te parlaient. Tu n'arrêtais pas de rire mais, bien que ce soit le plus beau son au monde, ton rire paraît si faux, si fade. J'aimerais entendre ton rire quand tu es vraiment heureux.

Tu parlais énergiquement et assez fort. A un moment, un de tes camarades t'a dit « Naruto, parle et rigole moins fort sinon on va nous faire sortir ! ». Gêné, tu t'es mis à rire gêné en te grattant l'arrière de la tête tout en t'excusant. Comment je sais que tu t'es gratté la tête ? Tout simplement car je me suis positionné discrètement pour pouvoir te voir du coin de l'œil. Les voix des autres personnes avec toi me disaient quelque chose mais je m'en foutais, je ne voulais que t'écouter.

Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire bêtise sur bêtise tout en rigolant, les autres t'engueulaient pour ta stupidité. Tu t'excusais toujours, ils te traitaient de baka mais moi, je suis sûr que ce n'est juste qu'une apparence. Qu'au fond de toi tu souffres. Serais-tu comme moi ? Montrerais-tu un masque pour cacher ta vraie nature ? Une façade de joie pour cacher une réelle souffrance ? Je crois bien que oui et cela nous fait un point commun. Au bout d'un moment, les gens avec toi t'ont dit de rester là et qu'ils revenaient tout de suite. Tu les as écoutés et tu es resté seul assis à la table.

Le temps passait et tu regardais de tous les côtés sans bouger ; moi j'écrivais toujours. Je crois bien qu'une heure s'est écoulée avant que tu te sois décidé à partir. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai vu ton visage si décomposé et ton regard si triste mais tu t'es vite repris. Tu as rangé à la va-vite tes affaires et, au moment de partir, sans faire exprès, tu m'as cogné avec ton sac. Tu t'es retourné et t'es excusé tout en rigolant, embarrassé. Pour la première fois je t'entendais enfin t'excuser sincèrement. Avec un tout petit sourire, je t'ai dit que cela ne faisait rien et franchement, sans vouloir me vanter ni rien, je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue que de te sourire.

Tu m'as rendu un magnifique sourire, j'étais tout simplement ébloui par ta beauté aussi pure. Puis tu es parti. Au final, je n'ai pas encore fini ma dissertation, ton sourire m'a trop troublé. Je m'étais dit que je ne te chercherais plus, que je ne penserais plus à toi mais tu es réapparu d'un seul coup. Le ferais-tu exprès pour ne pas que je t'oublie ? Si c'est le cas, je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, je pense. Pourquoi je dis ça alors qu'il y a quelques jours je disais tout le contraire ? Tout simplement car je me dis que je peux bien me laisser aller pour le moment.

Je veux dire, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne me soupçonnes de rien. Donc tu ne voudras jamais te rapprocher de moi et donc je n'en souffrirais jamais ! Je ne ferais que te regarder de loin sans que tu n'en saches rien. Tu sais, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu ne quittes que rarement mes pensées. Et puis maintenant que je ne vois plus mes amants, je me touche en ne pensant qu'à toi. Répugnant, hein ? Comment réagirais-tu si tu le savais ? Sans doute me regarderais tu dégoûté, que tu me frapperais et partirais sans un mot.

Oui je sais, je suis très porté sur le sexe mais que veux-tu, c'est la seule chose qui me fasse planer. Je ne suis pas du tout adepte des drogues, je trouve ça inutile, ça te pourrit la vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Et puis, je pense que ma drogue maintenant, c'est toi. Je ne fume même pas la cigarette. Tu sais, mon frère et mon père eux fument mais bon vu l'exemple, j'ai pas trop envie de commencer. Et puis, est-ce que tu aimes les gens qui fument ? Non, je ne pense pas. Naruto, quel beau prénom quand même. J'aime sa consonance, je rêverais de t'appeler, de te le susurrer et même de le ronronner.

Tu sais Naruto, plus je pense à toi et plus je me dis que je suis peut-être tombé amoureux de toi. Tu vas me dire que c'est impossible puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas, que je ne peux qu'aimer ton physique, dans ce cas-là. Mais je suis persuadé que j'aimerais tout chez toi. Oui je l'avoue : je suis tombé dans le piège des sentiments mais bon, comment résister alors qu'il s'agit de toi ? Tu es la première personne avec qui j'ai autant envie de parler, de partager et surtout de me donner. Tu es ma drogue.

-Chapitre 4 Fin -

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	5. Chapter 5

**Rancune**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

- Chapitre 5 -

Naruto, mon ange. Si tu savais à quel point je suis enragé en ce moment-même ! A quel point la haine coule dans mes veines ? Tu sais, je ne peux pas réellement t'en vouloir à toi mais si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de leur refaire le portrait ! Oserais-tu me demander pourquoi ? Non, je ne pense pas mais je vais t'expliquer. Il y a de ça quelques années, je traînais avec une bande ; Hebi comme ils aiment se faire appeler. Juugo en tant que ''chef''', Suigetsu le bras droit et Karine la pute. Pas que ce soit la dénomination d'un certain rang dans leur bande, non, Karine c'est juste la pute du groupe, quoi.

Comme Juugo qui est le ''chef'''. Pourquoi je dis que c'est une pute ? Car tout simplement ils sont tous les trois dans une relation libre, qu'ils se la font tourner tous les soirs et qu'en plus de ça, elle vient me draguer ! Chez moi, tu peux pas appeler ça autrement qu'une pute. J'ai traîné avec eux l'espace de six semaines et c'est eux qui m'ont achevé avec le mot amitié. Je passais mon temps libre avec eux et malgré leurs préférences sexuelles, je les appréciais un minimum. Ils n'entraient pas dans ma vie privée et je ne faisais pas de remarque sur la leur qui n'était pas si privée que ça.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire coup bâtard sur coup bâtard avec d'autres personnes mais personnellement, je m'en foutais complètement. Karin n'arrêtait pas de me courir après pour que je la prenne, comme elle le disait si bien avec ces « prends-moi sauvagement, Sas'ke ». Puis un jour ils ont découvert que j'étais gay. Je te dis pas le scandale qu'ils ont fait : ils m'ont traité de pédale, de tarlouze et de plein d'autres dénominations toutes plus insultantes et rabaissantes les unes que les autres. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à devenir violents.

Ils ont crié dans toute la fac comme quoi j'étais qu'un petit PD, que j'aimais avoir des bites dans le cul et tout le tralala qu'on dit sur les homos, quoi. Tous les étudiants se sont bien sûr mis à rire et à m'insulter. Je sais qu'ils avaient peur de s'attirer leurs foudres s'ils ne prenaient pas leur parti. Ils se sont tous mis à me mépriser, à m'insulter et, dans le meilleur des cas, à tout simplement m'ignorer. Mais de quel droit avaient-ils pu me juger ? Est-ce moi qui intervenais dans leur vie privée ? Est-ce encore moi qui leur pourrissais la vie ? Non, alors pourquoi m'ont t'ils m'ont-ils pourri la mienne ?

Voilà, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je déteste tant l'amitié et l'amour. Je sais, c'est de la rancune mais que veux-tu, ils m'ont tellement fait de mal ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai lancé ce regard assassin quand tu m'as demandé « C'est vrai que tu es une pédale et que t'aimes les bites dans le cul ? ». Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu n'étais pas au courant de toute cette histoire, tu ne pouvais pas savoir cette rancune que j'ai contre le monde entier. Pour moi c'est déjà oublié, j'ai tout oublié au moment même où j'ai vu ton regard si triste face à ma réaction et ensuite ton air désolé.

Je sais très bien que c'est cette bande de cons qui t'a demandé de me dire ça. J'ai très bien vu leurs regards satisfaits après t'avoir lancé celui que je regrette tant. Tu sais Naruto, je m'en veux de te l'avoir lancé ; même énervé au plus haut point je n'aurais pas dû mais bon, au moins j'ai l'assurance que tu ne m'approcheras plus jamais. Que tu n'essaieras jamais de devenir mon ami ou que ce soit d'autre. Cela me rassure bien que je suis /sois triste de t'avoir blessé. Si j'avais le courage de venir te voir et de te demander pardon, je le ferais mais je n'ai pas cette facilité à parler aux autres.

Quand je dois répondre à une question, je me contente d'un « hmm » quand ce n'est pas important et quand ça l'est un peu plus, je donne juste la réponse, pas plus. Je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet, je ne parlemente pas, je n'argumente pas. Disons en tout cas, pas pendant des heures et des heures. Je ne défends aucune cause. Je n'aime tout simplement pas parler, c'est pour ça que j'adore écrire. Je trouve que c'est le plus beau moyen pour décrire quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur ou tout simplement se déclarer. Pour ma part, j'écris toujours ce que je ressens, même à travers des personnages irréels.

Naruto, j'ai envie de t'écrire ô combien je suis désolé de t'avoir tant offensé aujourd'hui, je m'en veux énormément. Je sais que tu ne liras jamais cet écrit mais en quelque sorte ça me soulage. Si un jour on a l'occasion de se recroiser, alors sans doute je me permettrais de te faire un petit sourire désolé pour me faire pardonner. Naruto, je veux te prévenir qu'avant tout, je suis rancunier, jaloux et possessif. De quoi te faire fuir très loin, j'en ai conscience mais (comme) je (le) sais pertinemment que tu ne liras jamais ça. Pourtant j'aimerais tant car, vois-tu, tout ce que j'écris, je ne pense pas le dire un jour à haute voix, non pas que je sois timide mais juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me crache mes mots à la figure.

Même si c'est pour toi, j'ai une petite part d'angoisse quand même. Tu sais Naruto, tu as eu beau me dire ces paroles, je n'ai pas pu t'en vouloir. C'est la première fois de ma vie -oui encore des premières fois, il y en a plein en ce moment- où je n'en veux pas à la personne qui m'a blessé.

-Chapitre 5 Fin -

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bagarre**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

- Chapitre 6 -

Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé un truc étonnant, stupéfiant même. J'étais dans la cour de la fac quand j'ai vu que la bande Hebi t'amenait dans un coin reculé. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et je me suis arrêté près de l'endroit où ils t'avaient amené. J'ai jeté un regard vers vous et là, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Suigetsu te tenait par derrière pour ne pas que tu puisses t'échapper pendant que Juugo te donnait des coups dans l'estomac. Je me suis lancé sur Juugo pendant que tu t'échappais de l'emprise de Suigetsu. Les coups fusaient, un peu de sang coulait, Karin gueulait des « Défoncez-leur la gueule, à ces petites merdes » en direction de ses camarades.

Au bout d'un moment, nous avons pris le dessus, nous étions en plein milieu de la cour avec tous les élèves autour de nous qui ne bougeaient pas, qui ne disaient rien. A un moment, les deux brutes étaient à terre. Ils se sont alors regardés et d'un commun accord ils sont partis, ils ont fui plutôt, devrais-je dire. Il y a eu un temps de flottement puis toute la cour s'est mise à applaudir devant notre prestation. J'ai alors repris conscience de ce que je faisais. Ils nous applaudissaient tandis que quelques années avant ils m'insultaient, disons pour ma part.

Donc j'ai repris mon chemin vers la sortie, sérieusement qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de leur ovation, à ces cons ? Et c'est là qu'à ma plus grande surprise tout s'est passé. Je marchais sans regarder derrière moi quand j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. Je me suis alors retourné et c'est là que j'ai remarqué que c'était toi qui me touchais. Mon cœur a fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'ai cru qu'il allait en sortir. Tu m'as souri et dis « Merci de m'avoir aidé » ; j'ai alors ressenti dans tout mon corps une décharge électrique.

Je ne t'ai répondu qu'un simple « Hm » alors que je voulais tant te répondre que c'était tout à fait normal, que je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ton si joli visage, mais je m'en suis abstenu. Tu as paru étonné de ma réplique mais tu n'as pas pour autant arrêté de me parler. Tu m'as d'abord demandé pardon pour les paroles de la dernière fois, je t'ai répondu simplement que ce n'était rien. Mais au lieu de partir en me saluant juste, non, tu as continué à me poser plein de questions pendant qu'on marchait vers la sortie.

Je te répondais simplement alors qu'au fond de moi j'avais envie de te retourner les questions. Au moment où tu m'as demandé mon prénom et que je te l'ai dit, tu m'as alors répondu « J'aime bien ton prénom, Sasuke... Dis Sasuke, ça te dérange si je t'appelle Sas'ke ? Tu sais, moi tu peux m'appeler Nar'to ». A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que, comme je l'avais si bien pensé, j'aimerais tout chez toi, sauf peut être ton petit côté qui veut absolument avoir une longue réponse. A un moment tu m'as fait ralentir et tu m'as dit où tu habitais, que tu étais orphelin, que c'était ton tuteur qui s'occupait de toi.

Disons, s'occuper était un grand mot pour le peu de choses qu'il faisait pour toi. Et tu m'as même avoué que tu n'avais rien contre les homos puisque tu ne sais pas réellement par quel bord tu es attiré. Tu m'as aussi avoué que tu n'avais jamais était attiré par qui que ce soit. Que tu aimes simplement parler aux gens. Tout le contraire de moi qui n'aime pas parler et certainement pas avec n'importe qui. Et puis au final tu m'as demandé si j'avais un portable, je t'ai simplement répondu que oui. Et à moment-là tu as sorti le tien et m'as demandé mon numéro, je t'ai regardé sceptiquement alors que je mourrais d'envie de te le donner.

Tu m'as alors dit simplement que ce n'était que pour toi et que tu ne voudrais aucunement partager mon numéro avec d'autres personnes. Tu m'as même dit en rigolant que tu me voulais pour toi tout seul. Au final, tu as pris un bout de papier sorti de nulle part et tu y as noté ton numéro et pour toute justification, tu m'as dit que comme ça, c'est moi qui décidais si j'avais envie ou pas de te passer le mien. Puis après tu es parti en me saluant de la main avec un énorme sourire, j'avais envie de te courir après pour te donner le mien mais comme d'habitude, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Donc voilà. Maintenant, je me retrouve devant mon ordinateur encore une fois à écrire ce que je ressens au lieu de te le dire. J'ai mon portable posé à côté, j'ai enregistré ton numéro dans mon répertoire. Là, je suis en mode saisie pour t'écrire un sms mais je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de te l'envoyer. Je viens de marquer « C'est Sas'ke » comme tu veux si bien le prononcer. Je viens de choisir ton numéro, il suffit que j'appuie sur le bouton envoyer et tu le recevras. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et te l'envoie. Je reçois l'accusé de réception et j'attends.

Il ne te faut que trente secondes pour me renvoyer un sms. Je souris, je suis si heureux que tu me répondes. Je sais qu'au départ je voulais qu'il y ait de la distance entre nous, que tu ne me voies pas. Que je sois le seul à te regarder mais là, je ne peux pas te résister. Et puis, je peux toujours prendre des distances alors que tu me parles. De toute façon, là, j'ai pas envie d'y penser, je suis trop concentré pour lire et relire ton sms. Ça vibre, en voilà un autre.

- Chapitre 6 Fin -

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	7. Chapter 7

**Déjeuner à deux**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

- Chapitre 7 -

Stupéfiante. Voilà un des mots qui décrivaient ma journée. Elle était totalement magnifique même magique, devrais-je dire ! Je vous explique. Déjà hier soir, nous nous sommes envoyé quelques sms puis ce matin, comme tous les matins, le train-train quotidien a repris. Au moment de partir, j'ai reçu un sms que je me suis empressé de lire et c'était toi me demandant à quelle heure je commençais les cours. À quoi je t'ai répondu huit heures et tu m'as dit que toi aussi et que tu m'attendrais devant l'entrée Sud de la fac au même endroit où l'on s'était quitté hier soir.

Je ne t'ai pas répondu et pris la route. Arrivé à la fac, je t'ai vu assis sur le petit muret, tu m'as remarqué et tu es venu à moi pour me saluer. Quand je suis sorti de la voiture après avoir fermé la portière, je me suis tourné vers toi et tu m'as alors sauté dans les bras. Après un bref contact de nos corps dans cette étreinte, tu as posé un de tes bras sur mes épaules et nous as fait avancer. Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler, de me raconter tout ce que tu avais pu faire la veille au soir jusqu'aux dessins animés de ce matin. Tu m'as même raconté ton rêve où tu devenais un super héros et que tout le monde t'acclamait.

À ce moment-là, je me suis permis un sourire en coin ce que tu as parfaitement vu. Tu t'es mis alors à bouder comme un gamin en disant que c'était méchant de se moquer de toi. Je t'ai (alors) fait un simple petit sourire et tu m'as pardonné une seconde après sans que j'aie à te le demander. Tu t'es alors mis à m'expliquer en détail ton rêve héroïque. Au final, la sonnerie retentit et tu es parti en me disant qu'on se retrouverait à dix heures au même endroit que ce matin, sans attendre aucune réponse de ma part. Je suis donc allé assister à mes cours qui, je peux te le dire franchement, étaient nuls à chier.

Quand il fut dix heures, je me suis rendu à notre point de rendez-vous, eh oui c'en était un ! Lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de l'un des bâtiments, la mine toute triste sous ton masque de stupidité tenant une feuille à la main, je me suis demandé alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Quand tu m'as aperçu, ton sourire est revenu comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté tes lèvres. Tu as accouru vers moi et tu m'as sauté dans les bras ; comme ce matin-même, je ne t'ai fait aucune remarque et on est allé s'asseoir sur un banc où tu as commencé à me raconter tes deux heures de cours. Les minutes s'égrenaient et souvent, quand tu me sollicitais dans la conversation, je te répondais par mes habituels « Hm ».

À un moment, tu m'as demandé si je mangeais à la cafétéria, je t'ai répondu négativement et que je rentrais chez moi pour être seul au calme. Tu paraissais un peu contrarié par ma réponse, alors je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais et tu m'as annoncé que tu allais à la cantine de la fac. Je t'ai questionné sur la qualité de celle-ci et, à ton visage, je devinais qu'il y avait bien meilleur. Alors aussi étonnant que cela puise l'être, je t'ai proposé de venir déjeuner chez moi ce midi.

Avec ton plus beau sourire, tu as accepté énergiquement tout en t'excusant pour la gêne occasionnée, je t'ai dit que cela ne me dérangeait aucunement. La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit une fois encore et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour s'attendre à ma voiture. Tu m'as sauté encore une fois dans les bras et cette fois-ci tu m'as embrassé sur la joue en me remerciant puis tu es parti en rigolant devant mon air stupéfié. À la fin de la matinée, nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'endroit donné, tu es monté à l'intérieur de la voiture en t'émerveillant de tout. Nous sommes arrivés chez moi et je te fis entrer.

Et soudain, tu as arrêté de monologuer pour lâcher un grand « Ouaaaaaaaa ». Tu t'es alors mis en tête de visiter seul mon appartement et pendant ce temps-là, je me suis mis aux fourneaux. Quand tu as eu fini ta petite excursion, tu es venu t'excuser pour ton impolitesse puis tu as commencé à me raconter toute ta vie : que tes parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, que tu n'étais jamais tombé amoureux et plein d'autres choses. Et puis, à mon tour, j'ai fait de même pendant que nous mangions ce que j'avais préparé. J'ai bien sûr omis volontairement le moment où je devins accro à toi et tout ce qui touchait à mes ex-amants.

Tu es ensuite allé te changer et à cet instant précis, je me suis dit que maintenant que tu étais là, je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'en faire, que tu étais mon ami et que tu m'aiderais à trouver l'amour de ma vie. Aussitôt, pour la première fois de ma vie – eh oui encore et toujours une première fois – , je me suis rendu compte que tu me faisais un effet monstre, Naruto, et j'ai explosé d'un rire joyeux. Étonné au départ, tu m'as bien vite suivi. J'ai trouvé ton rire si envoûtant que j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser mais je me suis retenu. Une fois notre repas fini, nous sommes repartis à la fac et, durant le trajet, je t'ai déclaré alors que tu pouvais venir chez moi tous les midis.

Tu m'as remercié les larmes aux yeux en me disant que si je continuais ainsi, un jour tu viendrais vivre chez moi. L'après-midi est passée et nous nous sommes retrouvés une nouvelle fois à la pause. Puis à la fin de la journée, je suis rentré chez moi et tu as fait de même, retrouvant ainsi ton tuteur. Ensuite, et ce jusqu'à présent, tu n'as cessé de m'envoyer des sms, même si, par moments, je ne t'ai pas répondu.

- Chapitre 7 Fin -

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne nuit dobe**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

-Chapitre 8-

Cela fait deux mois que je n'ai pas écrit. Deux mois que tu traînes avec moi, que tu squattes jour et nuit chez moi. Je n'ai rien contre cela mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai qu'un seul problème. Gros, oui, ça on peut le dire, la nature m'ayant bien gâté. Depuis que tu viens dormir chez moi, ce qui signifie tous les week-ends depuis six semaines, mes hormones ne tiennent plus. J'ai souvent des érections que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher. De plus, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, à part si tu fais semblant de ne rien voir.

D'ailleurs, tu as bien failli le découvrir la fois dernière. Tu étais sous la douche, et moi je venais à peine de me réveiller. Bien entendu, j'avais la tête dans le cul et une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Celles-ci étant dans la salle de bain, j'y suis allé. J'ai ouvert la porte et là, mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Tu étais nu, l'eau coulant sur ton corps, tu avais les yeux hermétiquement clos pour sans doute pleinement apprécier le contact de l'eau. J'ai alors été incapable de bouger, ne pouvant détourner mon regard de cette vision de rêve : ton corps à la fois svelte et musclé, brillait sous les gouttes et tes cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient plaqués contre ton front et ta nuque. Tu avais le visage levé vers le pommeau de douche, l'eau dégoulinant tout le long de ton corps si parfait faisant ainsi ressortir ta peau caramel, et la vapeur due à la chaleur de celle-ci te donnait un air à la fois mystérieux et animal. Pour la première fois je découvrais un de tes tatouages. C'était un petit renard à neuf queues au regard rubis. Tu le portais sur le haut de la cuisse gauche. Je suis resté époustouflé par celui-ci ; à dire vrai, je n'étais pas le seul à être gâté par Mère Nature.

Rien qu'au repos, elle était imposante – eh oui, je m'en souviens très bien – , alors qu'est-ce que cela devait être lorsque tu étais excité. Je me suis mis à rougir comme un idiot devant l'ordinateur en pensant à ça, il m'en faut peu, je l'avoue. Et donc, au moment où je suis resté scotché devant ton anatomie, il a fallu que tu tournes la tête et ouvres tes yeux pour me voir. Tu avais le regard embrumé de plaisir, sans doute l'eau de la douche qui te faisait cet effet. Tes yeux azur ressortaient sous tes mèches blondes. Tous tes muscles ont roulé sous ta peau quand tu t'es retourné entièrement vers moi, les yeux toujours dans le même état.

J'ai alors ressenti une bouffée de chaleur envahir mon corps. Tu étais si sauvage et érotique sous l'eau dans ce nuage de vapeur, les yeux azur embrumés me fixant sous ces mèches blondes. Tu as alors pris conscience que tu n'étais plus seul et que je pouvais très bien voir ta nudité. Ce que je ne me suis pas gêné de faire et de m'en délecter intérieurement. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que je te fixais toujours et que toi aussi tu faisais de même. Je me suis senti tout d'un coup très à l'étroit dans mes habits et suis alors précipitamment sorti de la pièce.

Je me suis excusé et t'ai expliqué que je voulais aller aux toilettes, tu t'es mis alors à rire, amusé par la situation, et tu ne m'en as pas tenu rigueur. Tu m'as alors dit en plaisantant que ce n'était pas juste que j'avais pu voir ton corps nu mais que toi tu n'avais pas pu en profiter. Je t'ai alors traité de « baka » comme j'aime tant te le dire. Ce jour-là fut le plus difficile de ma vie, j'ai eu énormément de mal à me calmer.

Toi, tu en riais plus qu'autre chose pendant que moi je te disais de te taire. Heureusement, cette fois-ci non plus tu ne t'es pas aperçu du petit problème hormonal qui m'avait frappé. Donc voilà pour la petite anecdote, sinon le reste du temps, nous sommes allés au cinéma, nous promener en ville, nous amuser dans un parc d'attractions, manger chez toi et ton tuteur, qui, ma foi, était bien sympathique même s'il ne prenait pas assez de temps pour toi. J'ai pu enfin écrire au bout de deux mois d'absence car tu es tombé malade. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le faire devant toi car tu aurais voulu tout lire.

Tu avais /as attrapé une grippe selon le docteur, du coup ils t'ont mis en quarantaine dans ta chambre et personne ne put venir te voir. Là, je t'ai au bout du fil, comme j'ai un forfait avec appels illimités. Tu t'es endormi depuis un bon moment mais je ne raccroche pas pour autant, comme tu m'as supplié de ne pas te laisser seul ; et même sans cela, pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais fait. Tu gémis dans ton sommeil, sans doute à cause de la fièvre qui te fait délirer. Je reste choqué : tu viens de prononcer mon prénom dans un petit gémissement terrifié et je t'ai répondu que j'étais là.

Tu es maintenant calme et tu soupires d'aise, tu redis même mon prénom mais cette fois-ci dans un gémissement de bien-être. Je me demande ce que je peux bien faire dans ton rêve. En tout cas, j'espère que je te ne fais pas les mêmes choses que ce dont je rêve de choses dont je rêve moi, sinon je plains sérieusement tes draps. J'éteins la lumière et me couche dans mon lit, l'ordinateur à côté et toi au bout du fil. J'entends ta respiration et cela m'apaise, je me sens bien. Petit à petit, mes yeux se ferment et je te lance un dernier « Bonne nuit, dobe ».

-Chapitre 8 fin-

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	9. Chapter 9

**Un début rapide pour une fin violente**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

- Chapitre 9 -

Non Naruto, reviens, reviens-moi. Pourquoi es-tu parti si précipitamment ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça, pourquoi ? Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, non mon ange reviens, je t'aime ! J'aurais très bien compris si tu m'avais arrêté dès le départ et si tu étais parti comme ça mais là, je suis perdu. Je me sens seul, oppressé dans cet appartement trop grand, trop sombre sans toi. La journée avait pourtant commencé comme d'habitude. On s'était retrouvé au parking, tu m'avais sauté dans les bras pour me dire bonjour comme tous les matins.

On était parti en cours, chacun dans son propre bâtiment. Pendant les heures de cours, nous avons pris une petite habitude entre nous, on s'envoyait des sms à tout bout de champ même si on ne s'y marquait rien. Donc, on s'en est envoyés, dit ce que les profs s'évertuaient à nous enseigner. Comme à chaque pause, on s'est retrouvé et comme à notre habitude, tu t'es mis à monologuer. Cela ne te dérange pas de parler sans que je te réponde, tu m'as dit un jour. Puis on est retourné en cours. Les heures sont passées et on est allé déjeuner chez moi.

Tu t'es alors mis aux fourneaux, puisque nous avions le temps ce midi, et tu nous as préparé tes fameuses pâtes. En te regardant cuisiner, je me suis mis plusieurs fois à rigoler devant ton air concentré et ta langue qui sortait de ta bouche pour soi-disant mieux te concentrer. Au bout de trente bonnes minutes, on est passé à table et on a enfin eu le plaisir de goûter ton plat. Tu n'arrêtais pas de faire le pitre comme à ton habitude. On a fini le repas avec presque rien dans le ventre mais tout sur la table et les meubles. Une bataille de pâtes pour bien rire.

On est reparti en cours en s'arrêtant d'abord dans un snack où tu m'as obligé à prendre des ramens, ton plat préféré, au cas où je ne finisse pas mon plat pour te le donner. Au final, devant l'air gourmand avec lequel tu me regardais les manger, je te les ai donnés en te disant que je n'avais plus faim. Tu t'es dépêché de l'engouffrer pour ensuite m'embrasser sur la joue en me remerciant, en me laissant comme cadeau un peu de jus de ramens. Tu m'as essuyé la joue avec un de tes mouchoirs puis tu m'as tiré à ta suite pour qu'on aille en cours.

Arrivé là-bas, tu m'as lâché le bras et fait un dernier signe de main avant de te précipiter vers les nouveaux amis que tu t'es fait dans ta classe. L'après-midi de cours a été longue, surtout devant les interros hyper difficiles que nous mettaient les profs. Une fois la pause arrivée, je t'ai rejoint et t'ai dit que j'avais fini les cours, moi ; tu m'as supplié de venir te chercher à dix-sept heures pour qu'on aille faire les magasins ensemble, je t'ai alors dit à tout à l'heure. Je suis rentré et j'ai déposé mes affaires avant d'aller me changer pour venir te chercher.

On est allé voir ton magasin préféré, celui où ils vendent tout plein de mangas. Tu m'as alors expliqué de fond en comble l'histoire du manga Reborn, où il y avait un parrain vongola, qu'ils étaient tout une mafia et je ne sais quoi d'autre sur des boîtes et bagues. On s'est posé sur une terrasse pour boire un petit café, tu m'expliquais plein de choses sur les mangas tout en t'extasiant. Je n'arrêtais pas de te sourire et tu n'en étais que plus heureux. On est ensuite allé faire les boutiques de vêtements ; tu t'amusais à nous faire essayer plein d'habits et à chaque fois, tu voulais qu'on se prenne en photo.

Tu n'arrêtais pas avec ton portable, quand on marchait, quand on parlait et pour tout te dire, il y a vraiment des photos que j'aimerais que tu effaces. Pas que je n'aime pas parce que ce n'est pas mon « bon profil » mais qu'il y en a vraiment des horribles de nous. Mais tu m'as dit en rigolant que tu voulais pas les effacer. On a fini chez moi, quelques sacs sous la main, d'habits pour moi et de mangas pour toi, et on s'est posé dans le canapé pour commencer à jouer à la PS3. Tu n'arrêtais pas de gesticuler et de sauter pour mieux t'aider à gagner et moi, je n'arrêtais pas de rire.

A un moment, alors que je rigolais, tu as posé l'une de tes mains sur ma joue et tu as rapproché mon visage du tien. Tu m'as alors avoué que tu me trouvais beau tout en restant près de mon visage. Et là, je n'ai pu me retenir et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes ; tu as paru surpris mais tu n'as pas bougé. J'ai alors glissé ma langue dans ta cavité buccale et j'ai commencé à jouer avec ta langue. Tu y as répondu en t'amusant toi-même, nos souffles s'accéléraient et puis à un moment, tu m'as repoussé violemment. Je t'ai regardé : tu étais rouge pivoine, les yeux écarquillés et une main devant ta bouche.

Tu t'es alors levé et précipité dehors, attrapant passage tes affaires . Je t'ai crié que j'étais désolé mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, je t'ai envoyé plein de sms d'excuses mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu, je t'ai même téléphoné mais tu ne répondais pas non plus. Serait-ce la fin de notre amitié ? Un début rapide pour une fin violente. J'ai tout fait foirer, si tu savais combien je m'en veux. Tout était bien, on s'entendait à merveille, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu me redonnais espoir . Mais d'un seul baiser, j'ai tout dévasté. Naruto, mon ange pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Reviens-moi, Naruto. Je t'aime plus que tout.

- Chapitre 9 Fin -

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !

Ps: **Romane**, merci de m'avoir proposé tes service de bêta lectrice mais j'ai déjà une personne qui s'en occupe. Désolée d'avoir mis du temps a te répondre et j'espère que tu aimera la suite de ma fic =D


	10. Chapter 10

**Adieux**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

ATENTION ! CHAPITRE COMPORTANT DES SCENES CHOQUANTE !

-Chapitre 10-

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que tu ne me parles plus et que tu m'évites. Une semaine que notre relation n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Aujourd'hui encore on s'est rencontré dans un couloir, tu discutais avec tes amis et moi j'étais seul. On s'est percuté sans faire exprès, toi trop occupé à parler pour regarder où tu allais et moi trop dans mes pensées pour éviter l'impact. Tu as commencé à t'excuser mais tu t'es bien vite arrêté puis t'es enfui quand tu as remarqué que c'était moi. Tu nous as laissés en plan, tes amis et moi, et d'ailleurs, ils m'ont regardé méchamment avant que je ne continue mon chemin.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu nous le fais quand tu me vois, c'est même la cinquième fois en une semaine. A chaque fois, tes amis m'ont regardé méchamment. Ils n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier mais je me fous un peu de ça. Donc, après cette rencontre matinale, on s'est percuté le matin en sortant de cours j'ai erré seul dans les couloirs de la fac et j'ai rêvassé pendant tous les cours. Même le professeur Orochimaru a dû me rappeler à l'ordre alors que d'habitude, il ne me dit rien ; être le chouchou de tous les profs, ça a du bon par moment.

Une fois les cours finis, j'allais pour partir comme tous les soirs, mais depuis peu seul, quand la bande Hebi m'est tombée dessus. Ils m'ont alors bloqué dans un coin de la cour et m'ont posé dix mille questions : « Alors, il est où ton blondinet ? », « Tu lui as fait le cul et il a pas aimé ? », « T'as pas voulu qu'il te fasse le cul, petit PD ? ». Je leur ait craché à la gueule en leur disant d'aller crever et le premier coup est parti. Le souffle coupé, je me suis plié en deux en tombant. J'ai relevé la tête, tout le monde nous regardait mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est que toi aussi tu me regardais. Sans bouger.

Les coups ont commencé à fuser mais je ne te lâchais pas du regard ; tu étais figé alors que moi je me faisais tabasser. J'avais mal, très mal, entre les coups que ces connards me donnaient et toi qui ne bougeais pas. Ils m'ont cassé le nez et une arcade sourcilière et tu ne bougeais toujours pas ; ni toi ni les autres, d'ailleurs. La haine montait de plus en plus en moi. A un moment, j'ai entendu un prof demander ce qui se passait avant que la bande Hebi ne parte en courant, en me donnant un dernier coup et que toute la foule se dissipe.

Le prof m'a trouvé par terre en sang, il a crié d'effroi et a appelé ses collègues avant de m'aider à me lever. Quand mon regard a quitté le sol pour regarder droit devant moi, tu étais toujours à, tu ne bougeais pas, un air choqué sur ton joli visage. Quand tu as pris conscience que je te regardais en te demandant silencieusement pourquoi tu n'avais rien fait, tu es alors parti précipitamment, les larmes coulant de tes magnifiques yeux. Après avoir appelé les pompiers, ils m'ont embarqué pour aller aux urgences ; entre temps, les professeurs m'ont questionné sur ce qui s'était passé mais j'ai gardé le silence, trop choqué par ta réaction.

Encore une fois dans ma putain de vie, mon cœur venait de se briser. Tu vois, de m'être trop rapproché de toi, je me suis brûlé les ailles ailes ; d'avoir essayé de m'envoler avec une aile cassée, je suis retombé. Naruto mon ange, tu m'as brisé le cœur à tout jamais. Une fois arrivé aux urgences, ils m'ont pris en charge et m'ont soigné comme ils le pouvaient. Une arcade sourcilière, le nez et deux côtes cassés, super bilan. Et en supplément, un appel pour mes parents. Quand ils me les ont tendus au téléphone, j'ai eu les droit à une engueulade.

Ma mère me gueulait que j'étais un bon à rien qui ne leur apportait que des ennuis, j'entendais mon père derrière crier qu'il avait honte de moi, qu'Itachi était bien mieux que moi, qu'ils allaient me déshériter et encore dix mille autres choses qui font plus mal les unes que les autres. Une fois tout fini à l'hôpital, je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai débranché mon fixe et mis mon portable sur la table basse à côté du PC.

Là, j'ai pris un couteau de cuisine à côté de moi. J'hésite, mais pas pour longtemps, je pense. Pourquoi resterais-je dans ce monde où personne ne tient à moi, hein ?

Mon portable se met à vibrer, ton nom s'affiche, je ne réponds pas. Je prends le couteau et le pose sur mon poignet droit. Dix fois que tu m'appelles mais je ne décroche pas, je n'en ai pas envie, je n'en ai pas la force. J'appuie le couteau sur mes veines et le sang gicle. Merde ! Il y en a partout sur mon écran… Tans pis ; de toute façon, là où je vais, je n'en aurai pas besoin. Moi qui rêvais de devenir écrivain, je vais finir mort seul dans mon salon…

Quelqu'un se met à frapper à ma porte, mon portable n'arrête pas de vibrer sous les appels et sms, mais… je m'en fous.

Je continue à écrire en sentant de plus en plus mes forces me quitter mais je ne veux pas arrêter d'écrire, je veux finir ainsi. Peut-être un jour, quand je serai de l'autre côté de la ligne, je serais connu ; grâce à ma mort peut-être serais-je reconnu. Tu m'appelles derrière la porte. Je reconnais ta voix. Tu me supplies de t'ouvrir. Je souris avant de m'ouvrir l'autre poignet…

Non, mon ange. Je ne veux pas te revoir ni te reparler. Tu m'as détruit à jamais. Dans un dernier instant de conscience, je te dis adieu avant de me sentir partir.

-Chapitre 10 fin-

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	11. Chapter 11

**Trois mois...**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

-Chapitre 11-

Trois mois, c'est le temps passé à être cloué sur le lit d'hôpital mais aussi la durée de mon coma. Eh oui, ma tentative de suicide n'a pas abouti, tu m'as sauvé. Tu as réussi à défoncer ma porte à ce qu'on ma m'a dit et tu m'as trouvé baignant dans mon sang devant mon PC. C'est toi qui as appelé les pompiers et tu et même monté dans le camion avec moi en me tenant la main, à ce que les docteurs /m'ont dit. Tu es aussi resté cinq longues heures pour connaître mon état et apparemment, tu viens me rendre visite tous les jours après les cours.

Je me suis réveillé ce matin de ces trois longs mois et, à mon plus grand étonnement, Itachi était à mon chevet. Après que les médecins m'aient ausculté et mis au courant de tout, il m'a sauté dans les bras, en pleurs. Il m'a traité de tous les noms avant de se remettre à pleurer en me demandant pourquoi. Je lui ai répondu avec un rictus hautain qu'il osait me demander ça alors qu'il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi, qu'il ne m'a jamais montré signe que j'existais pour lui. Ses pleurs redoublant, il m'a demandé de le pardonner, qu'à cause de son boulot il était beaucoup occupé et qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, qu'il tient à moi et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Je lui ai dit aussi qu'à part lui, les parents s'en foutaient cordialement de moi, que je pouvais crever, qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. Il m'as m'a alors giflé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait en me criant de ne plus jamais dire une telle chose, que malgré le fait qu'ils s'occupent peu de moi, ils se soucient de moi. Il m'a même dit qu'ils appellent tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles et que dès qu'ils pourront, ils viendront. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il a emménagé dans mon appartement et qu'il veille sur moi depuis le début.

Il m'a également dit que de temps en temps, quand les visites étaient finies, tu venais à l'appartement et que tu t'allongeais sur le canapé, un coussin dans les bras et que tu ne bougeais plus pendant de longues heures. Ce canapé où on a tant partagé de souvenirs et où j'étais assis avant de donner fin à ma vie. Enfin, avant d'essayer. Ça fait donc trois mois qu'Itachi et de retour au Japon et qu'il a fait une pause dans sa carrière de brillant chanteur. Il m'as m'a aussi raconté tout ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps, enfin avant de devoir supporter son petit frère couché dans un lit d'hôpital.

Après quelques heures où tu n'as pas arrêté de me poser plein de questions, où j'étais un peu réticent, les médecins m'ont emmené faire une batterie de tests afin de voir si tout allait bien. Je suis revenu dans ma chambre quelques heures après, juste à l'heure du repas. Les médecins m'ont alors dit que je devais faire de la rééducation pour pouvoir remarché un jour. Le repas a été servi après ça et, franchement, rien ne vaut la bonne cuisine de chez soi. Quand mon frère a vu ma tête devant le repas peu ragoûtant, il s'est mis à rire et je lui ai demandé ce que lui allait manger et il m'a dit qu'il allait s'acheter un sandwich.

Je l'ai un peu engueulé en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il mange équilibré sinon ce serait bientôt à lui de prendre ma place dans ce lit. Il est parti dans un fou rire avant de me faire une pichenette sur le front en me murmurant « Baka ». L'après-midi s'en est suivie de mes cours de rééducation : j'ai essayé de me remettre à marcher, aidé de mon frère et d'un médecin, de lever du poids, mais bon, ans grand résultat. Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était avec de la persévérance et de la détermination que mon état allait s'améliorer.

Itachi m'as m'a fait prendre une douche sous mes protestations et les infirmières elles aussi riaient. Au final, il est venu sous la douche avec moi et il a même osé me sortir un « Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être gâté là où il faut » sous les gloussements des infirmières qui écoutaient à la porte. Enfin bon, heureusement que dans tous ça, il m'avait ramené mon PC. Du coup, après trois longs mois d'absence, je me suis remis à écrire. J'ai un peu du mal a écrire a causse de mes conneries, mais je m'en remet peu a peu. Mes parents m'ont téléphoné il y a quelques minutes et ils m'ont fait toutes les excuses au monde en me demandant si j'allais bien ; comme avec Itachi, je n'ai parlé que très peu.

D'ailleurs, lui est assis devant une table, regardant les magazine de mannequina. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et lève les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre, c'est toi. Mon frère se lève et me dit qu'il reviendra demain ; je sens une boule de stress monter dans ma gorge. Je ne veux pas te parler. Itachi ferme la porte et tu ne me regardes même pas, les yeux baissés et la peau pâle. Je sens les larmes monter ; si tu savais à quel point je t'en veux, tu m'as brisé et jeté sans même un regard et maintenant tu viens me sauver la vie et en plus de ça, tu viens me rendre visite. Ça me rend malade, j'ai la haine qui coule dans mes veines ; tout aurait été plus facile si tu m'avais aissé périr, mourant dans mon sang.

Tu t'éclaircis la gorge dans un toussotement puis tu me lances un « Tu est enfin réveillé, je suis content ». Je ne te regarde pas, je ne te réponds pas. A quoi ça servirait de te répondre, hein ? C'est toi qui a donné un dernier coup à mon cœur et je devrais t'être reconnaissant de m'avoir «sauvé » ? Jamais. Tu parais plus triste que jamais devant mon silence. Tu me dis alors dans un sanglot que tu es désolé, tu t'agrippes à ma main que je retire, enragé. Alors, ma voix se lève pendant que mes doigts tapent rageusement ce que je te dis.

« Tu oses me demander pardon alors que tu m'as abandonné ? TU OSES ? Le fait que tu m'aies ignoré et évité une semaine, ça passe, c'était entièrement de ma faute mais comment oses-tu me demander ça alors que je me suis fait tabasser devant tes yeux ? Que tu m'as vu plier sous la douleur et que tu n'as même pas réagi ? Encore une fois, je me suis laissé guider par les sentiments, je me suis ouvert à toi comme jamais à personne d'autre et tu me remercies comme ça ? Je veux bien comprendre le dégoût que tu as ressenti quand tu as compris mes sentiments mais de là à me laisser me faire tabasser devant tes yeux ! Même si tu n'étais pas intervenu en les repoussant, tu aurais pus /pu au moins aller chercher quelqu'un ! Mais non, rien ! Tu m'as vu me briser et en plus de ça, tu t'es permis de me sauver la vie alors que je ne le voulais pas ! Sais-tu ce que cela fait de se faire rejeter par sa famille ? Par ses amis car ils sont dégoûtés de tes préférences ? Par la personne qu'on aime ? J'aurais préféré dix mille fois plus que tu m'en foutes une au lieu de me laisser me faire ridiculiser par d'autres devant tout le monde ! Maintenant, va-t-en, sors de ma vie. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. Et en plus, on m'interdit de mourir ».

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, tu es encore plus blanc que quand tu es arrivé. Je me mets à sangloter, je ne peux plus me retenir, c'en est trop. J'ai envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même mais je préfère écrire. Tu t'approches de moi et tu me dis « Pardon, pardonne-moi, Sasuke » en boucle, tu me prends dans tes bras et tu sanglotes avec moi. Tu me dis que tu n'as jamais voulu ça, que tu t'en veux énormément ; tu me jures de ne plus jamais me faire ça, tu me dis même « Je t'aime Sasuke » avant de déposer délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Tu viens de partir, toujours en larmes bien entendu, les heures de visite prenant fin. Pendant tous ce temps, tu me serrais contre toi en me murmurant des pardons et en déposant tes lèvres un peu partout sur mon visage mais le plus souvent sur mes lèvres. Tu m'as enfin expliqué que face à notre baiser, tu t'es senti déboussolé, tu ne savais plus quoi penser. Pour toi, j'étais ton meilleur ami mais ce baiser a tout chamboulé en toi, à ce que tu m'as raconté . Tu m'as dit avoir mis du temps à comprendre qu'au fond tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aime.

Tu m'as même demandé d'être ton petit ami mais je t'ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps et si un jour j'étais prêt alors ce serait d'accord. Tu m'as répondu, la mine un peu déçue que tu comprenais et que je n'avais pas à me brusquer. Tu m'as finalement embrassé encore et encore, toujours chastement pour que je comprenne, sans que je m'effraye, tes sentiments. Maintenant que tu es parti et que mes larmes ont coulé, je peux enfin me reposer et réfléchir. Te pardonner ? je pense être capable de le faire, mais il nous faudra sûrement du temps.

Et pour ma famille ? Mes parents arrivent demain, je pense parler longuement avec eux et avec mon frère, leur faire comprendre tout ce que je ressens. J'ai beau me prendre des coups, je pense que je ne peux pas rester sur ces positions ; demain je vais m'expliquer avec tout le monde et sans doute pardonner aussi.

Une infirmière vient me changer les bandages des poignets ; pas très joli, le résultat. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à regretter de m'être raté, car si c'est à refaire, la prochaine fois, je saute d'un pont qui surplombe une autoroute. Si Itachi lisait ce que j'écris, il me tuerait de ses propres mains. Je vais dormir maintenant, surtout que demain, la journée sera longue et comme on dit : la nuit porte conseil. Enfin j'espère. Naruto encore une fois je pense à toi et je ne pense pas un jour cesser de t'aimer, que ce soit bon ou mauvais pour ma santé. Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime et je te promets que demain tout s'arrangera. Enfin, je l'espère encore une fois.

-Chapitre 11 fin-

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	12. Chapter 12

**Un nouveaux départ très prometteur**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mr Kishimoto.

Présence de sous-entendus sexuels et violents, donc mineurs, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

-Chapitre 12-

Enfin à la maison ! J'ai dû rester un mois et demi de plus à l'hôpital pour ma rééducation alors, je suis heureux de rentrer, d'autant plus que maintenant tu as complètement emménagé chez moi. Eh oui enfin, nous sortons ensemble, j'ai mis du temps en me remettre de tout ce qui s'est passé mais maintenant, tout va mieux. Tu as passé tout le temps à mon chevet comme mes parents et mon frère qui ont emménagé en ville. Au final, ils se sont excusés de tout, je leur ai pardonné et tout va pour le mieux.

Toi, tu es complètement tombé amoureux du groupe de mon frère, tu veux même me traîner de force s'il le faut à leur concert. Tu t'entends assez bien avec ma famille et elle aussi t'aime bien. Mon frère me charrie souvent au sujet du sexe mais tu bégayes toujours devant tout le monde que nous l'avons pas encore fait, ce qui nous fait tous rire et moi me réchauffe le cœur. Souvent, tu es mal à l'aise quand je suis trop près de toi, tu ma /m'as même avoué en privé qu'en ce moment tu n'arrêtais pas de rêver de moi et qu'en plus, ce n'était pas très catholique.

D'ailleurs, ce jour jour-là, je /t'ai aidé à décompresser, va-t-on dire, à l'aide de ma bouche car je n'avais pas le droit de faire d'autre effort physique hormis la rééducation et de toute façon, j'en étais incapable. Ce jour-là, tu étais encore plus magnifique que d'habitude, les joues rouges, la respiration anarchique, les yeux embrumés de plaisir et les lèvres rouges sang sous ton mordillement. Et tes gémissements étaient exquis tout autre homme ou femme qui les aurait entendus aurait tout fait pour les réentendre.

Ce qui est arrivé pour une seconde fois quelques jours après alors que je ne pouvais plus me retenir de goûter encore une fois ta saveur et ta chaleur. A chaque fois que tu me regardais, tu avais le rouge aux joues après ces quelques évènements. Mes parents se posaient des questions alors que mon frère pouffait de rire pendant que tu prenais encore plus de couleurs. Moi je souriais, tout simplement.

Un jour, et je crois bien que c'est ce jour-là où tu as eu la plus grande honte de ta vie, ma mère t'a demandé ce qui se passait devant cet air tout gêné en me regardant. Tu as bégayé qu'il ne se passait rien avant qu'Itachi, hilare, ne réponde à ma mère : « Maman voyons, c'est logique ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ou faisais à Papa quand tu ne pouvais pas le faire mais qu'il en avait envie ? ». Un « Oh » suivi d'un rougissement de ma mère répondit tandis que toi, tu t'es caché la tête entre tes mains pendant que tout le monde riait.

Plusieurs fois après ça, tu as voulu me rendre la pareille mais je t'ai dit que je préférais attendre le moment venu et que la frustration n'était que bonne par la suite. A chaque fois que je te le faisais, ce qui veut dire six ou sept fois en un mois et demi, tu me disais que tu aimais ça et que je le faisais très bien. Dans tous les cas, tu es très câlin et tactile et combien de fois après ton départ j'ai dû prendre une douche froide pour me calmer.

Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de nous charrier à ce sujet et je l'envoyais souvent bouler. Lui sortait avec un certain Yahiko, qui apparemment est l'un de tes cousins éloignés. Je l'ai rencontré deux ou trois fois et il n'est pas du tout comme toi. Roux à la carrure musclée, seme comme aimait le préciser mon frère, loin du petit blond à la carrure féminine que tu es. Il est sympa comme mec, je l'apprécie bien. Sinon, tu m'as réellement présenté tes amis et je commence à les apprécier aussi, même si je ne parle pas trop.

Et puis tu m'as obligé à te montrer mes écrits et, comme toi quelques semaines plus tôt, ma plus grande honte a pointé le bout de son nez. Tu t'es donc mis à lire après que je que j'aie cédé sous tes supplications. Tu t'es mis à lire et plus tu avançais dans la lecture plus tu me disais que c'était beau. Par moment, tu te mettais à rire en lisant avec une autre voix ce qui me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Je suis donc enfin sorti de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, mes parents, mon frère et toi étant venus spécialement pour ma sortie.

On est venu fêter ça chez moi où l'on a mangé un bon gâteau fait par tes soins et là, tu es sous la douche. Je t'entends chantonner comme une idiot sous l'eau et ça me fait rire. Qu'est-ce que je me sens bien dans cette nouvelle vie, avec ces nouvelles personnes dans mon entourage et cet amour enfin reçu. Je pense que je vais arrêter cette histoire maintenant, je crois qu'il faut que je tourne la page et que je prenne ce nouveau départ qui est ma foi très prometteur.

Tu viens de ronronner mon prénom et quand j'ai levé les yeux sur toi, j'ai remarqué la serviette, seule et unique chose qui fait rempart à ta nudité. Apparemment, la douche que tu viens de prendre t'a donné plus d'idées que ne t'a calmé vu la bosse formée. Tu ronronne encore une fois mon prénom tout en passant tes mains sur ton corps et en laissant un gémissement s'échapper. Tu poses ta main sur ta bosse et commences à la masser en gémissant mon prénom entre deux mordillements de lèvres.

Tu t'approches de moi tel un félin devant la proie en te léchant la lèvre et, une fois arrivé à mon oreille que tu mordilles, tu me susurre : « Sas'ke, prends-moi, j'ai envie de toi ». La chaleur monte dans mon corps, je souris. Ce soir, tu y passes, mon ange.

-Chapitre 12 fin-

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !

**Et voilà c'est la fin ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pue vous faire partager cet écrit, merci a tous de m'avoir lue et puis pour vos commentaire aussi, merci infiniment. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu n'hésiter pas à me le dire ! A bientôt pour une mini fic sur Reborn !**


End file.
